pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Miss Pookie
'Little Miss Pookie' is a pagaent that all pookies ages 2-5 can compete in. First Appearance The first Little Miss Pookie pageant appeared in 1989. The pageant as reappeared annually since then. Locations There have been 6 locations that the Little Miss Pookie pageant has been held. Originally, the pageant was to be always held in Penguin Tropicals, but in 1993 they decided to have it in a different location each year, so that it would be fair to all pookies in Club Penguin District. Penguin Tropicals is the still the most popular location. 1989 - Penguin Tropicals 1990 - Penguin Tropicals 1991 - Penguin Tropicals 1992 - Penguin Tropicals 1993 - Whiteland 1994 - Beakyville 1995 - Whiteland 1996 - Flippertown 1997 - Shiver City 1998 - Beakyville 1999 - Penguin Tropicals 2000 - Shiver City 2001 - Penguin Tropicals 2002 - Winter Valley 2003 - Beakyville 2004 - Penguin Tropicals 2005 - Flippertown 2006 - Whiteland 2007 - Shiver City 2008 - Beakyville 2009 - Penguin Tropicals 2010 - Beakyville 2011 - Penguin Tropicals 2012 - Flippertown 2013 - Shiver City 2014 - Winter Valley 2015 - Shiver City 2016 - TBA Entry Requirements * The pookie entering must be ages 2-5 at the ''start ''of the contest * The pookie entering must live in Club Penguin District * The pookie entering must be a girl * The pookie entering must be able to handle long periods of time without their parents Contest Little Miss Pookie always begins in October and ends in December. The winning pookie is then featured in a special Christmas Day Parade. Each week there is a new contest, and 5 pookies are eliminated each week. Eliminated pookies stay on-site until the final challenge, but they do not compete after being eliminated. Each pookie does not know what the challenge is until a few days before the challenge. Some popular challenges are... * Talent Contest * Beauty Contest * Photo Shoot * Interview * Swimsuit Contest Winners 1989 - Rochelle Lyon 1990 - Savannah Keller 1991 - Danika Norris 1992 - Erin McCoyle 1993 - Evanna Sylvester 1994 - Natalie Bo Ditch 1995 - Georgie Fletcher 1996 - Charlotte Johanson 1997 - Elizabeth McKyle 1998 - Ashley Eav 1999 - Pearl Wiley 2000 - Ronnie Carter 2001 - Faith Nelson 2002 - Taylor Johnson 2003 - Ashlee Miller 2004 - Maxine Carmen 2005 - Olivia Jessie 2006 - Skyler Zeek 2007 - Amanda Little 2008 - Terry Pent 2009 - Sadie Wesley 2010 - Nicole Felici 2011 - Isabella Ward 2012 - Ericka Walsh 2013 - Josephine Kelly 2014 - Kristen Hill 2015 - Justice Ozzie Judges The judges are the penguins who decide which pookies get eliminated, and eventually, which pookie is the winner. The names of the judges are kept a surprise until the first challenge. Usually they are famous penguins. Trivia * In 1990, a contestant accidentally forgot to tie their dress before a beauty contest, and the dress fell off * In 1996, the judges couldn't decide the winner and got into a fight. The fight went on for hours until eventually one of the judges switched sides * 2001 was the first year that a pookie had to be kicked out of the competition, due to causing drama * 2005 was the first year that a pookie quit the competition * In 2007, Teresa Smith won the competition, but she later revealed that she had cheated and she gave the crown to Amanda Little * All competitions are broadcasted live on the CPD network (Club Penguin District Network) * In 2015, Little Miss Pookie was announced by Steve Harvey, who accidentally announced the wrong winner Category:Fanon Category:Pookieluvs Stuff